


Some Things Lead To Others

by casstayinmyass



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bottom Finn, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn With Plot, Self Conscious Finn, Stormpilot, Top Poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:51:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casstayinmyass/pseuds/casstayinmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn sees Poe again, which comes as a great surprise to both men since each thought the other was dead. One thing leads to another, and soon, a brushing touch becomes something more...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things Lead To Others

Finn hardly knew how it came to this. All he knew was that now, he was utterly _desperate_ for it. 

From the brush of their elbows and the surprise in their eyes when they met again to Finn's face being pressed into the mattress of the borrowed ship's empty bed chamber. They had seen each other, brown eyes on brown eyes meeting again after what felt like weeks.

_"Poe! I thought... but you... you were dead!" Finn said, awestruck, and Poe grinned, hugging him tightly._

_"I made it out okay... man, it's good to see you, Finn!"_

The two had touched, first a hug, then roaming hands over their chests, which had led to furtive glances around as they made their way wordlessly to a ship, blindly falling backward into some bedroom.

Finn had never done this before... but Poe had assured him through heated kisses and panted breathing that he could show him how- that he'd go slow with him. Take his time, take care of him like Finn deserved. This kind of affection was so new to him.

The First Order hadn't been good to the ex-stormtrooper... in a lot of ways, his service had been debilitating. When he had gotten feelings like this, which would happen once in a while, he had been programmed to respond the same way; ignore it or face consequences. Letting each number explore pleasure would only result in individualizing them, which was unacceptable.

But now, he was remembering, he was _Finn_ , not FN-2187 anymore. Finn, the beautiful, musical name the man atop him had given him. It was precious to him, and he was in love with the way it sounded falling from Poe's lips as he muttered it in the tiny room.

Finn let his natural instinct take over as he ground his ass back against Poe, and Poe encouraged him by moaning, a deep, primal sound. God, he _wanted_ it. He couldn't bring himself to be ashamed, but he was extremely self conscious nonetheless. 

"Is this... good? A-am I good?" Finn asked cautiously, and Poe exhaled.

"Feel how hard I am inside you?" Poe asked breathlessly, "Hell yeah, it's good."

Finn smiled, and like a true gentleman, Poe asked, "Good for you?"

"Oh yeah," Finn panted immediately, and Poe chuckled a little at his eager tone.

Their hands wandered further, and Finn continued to push back, seeking even more depth with his friend's cock. "Ah... Poe... Poe," Finn gasped, and Poe stalled for a second, pressing his hand down on Poe's arched back softly.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah... fine... keep going..."

Poe drew back, and thrust back in, making Finn groan beneath him, mumbling incoherent noises into the sheets.

"Fuck... so good, Finn," Poe smiled, jaw clenching as sweat rolled down his back. He couldn't contain his moans as he continued to push into the striking man's tight heat, trying to make it good for him. He realized all the things Finn must have missed out on over the years as a storm trooper. Finn, himself, felt that it was some special honor, getting fucked by Poe Dameron; he was _beyond_ sexy, and must be very experienced at this stuff.

"Yeah, so tight," Poe murmured, jacking Finn's dick a little while he continued to fuck him. "Gonna come... gonna come, baby-"

The term of endearment had Finn's heart beating wildly, proudly, and he wanted more than anything to make this amazing for Poe, so through gritted teeth, he continued to thrust, harder, faster.

"Ah!" Finn cried, "Right there!"

Poe threw his head back, feeling himself throb. He didn't know if he could last, but the question was answered for him when Finn came hard all over his hand, clenching his ass around Poe, and Poe was done for, shouting out Finn's name as his vision whited out in ecstasy.

When they finally collapsed over each other on the bed, Poe crawled up to join Finn, who's breathing was steadying out.

"That was... god damn amazing," he said, smiling, and Finn grinned.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it? Got your jacket kind of messed up," he admitted, looking at where they had tossed the article of clothing underneath them.

Poe gave a playful smile, nuzzling his nose against Finn's cheek. "Don't worry- it looks better like that."


End file.
